1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a display panel and a method for manufacturing the display panel. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display panel decreasing influx of static electricity and a method for manufacturing the display panel.
2. Description of Related Technology
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus typically displays an image by using an optical characteristic of a liquid crystal where different light transmittance ratios are achieved according to applied electrical fringe fields. Thus, the typical liquid crystal apparatus comprises a display panel displaying an image and a backlight unit supplying backlighting light to the display panel. The display panel comprises a plurality of pixel units, each of the pixel units comprises a respective color filter defining a base color for the respective pixel unit. Generally, a desired color is formed by mixing three primary colors (e.g., RGB) or more (e.g., RGBWCY) at appropriate and respective luminances. The light supplied from the backlighting unit (e.g., a white light) is caused to express a desired color for a respective pixel unit by passing it selectively through each of plural and differently colored pixels. To display a desired color, a repeating cell is defined and used to populate a display area (DA) of the LCD device in a tessellating manner where each repeat cell comprises each of the basic colors (e.g., RGB), and is able to a generate a desired mix of its basic colors.
Thus, to express the desired color, in one class of LCD devices, a multi-colored color filter layer is necessary. During mass production fabrication, the color filter layer is disposed on a substrate of the display panel. In one particular class of embodiments, the color filter layer is present (pre-deposited) at basically the same time (simultaneously) as when a liquid crystal material layer of the display apparatus is provided. Generally, when manufacturing the liquid panel of this type, the liquid crystal material layer is disposed between a first substrate and a spaced apart second substrate of the liquid crystal display device.
In order to prevent damage from scratches or other potentially damaging events, a so-called, protection film is attached to an outside major lateral surface of a display panel after assembling the display panel. In one class of mass production process, significant amounts of static electricity (e.g., unfixed charged particles) are generated when attaching the protection film (or another such film) to the outside of its display panel due to material characteristics of the added film. This generated static electricity can adversely affect the operability of the display panel. More particularly, static electricity (currents of charged particles) may flow onto a sidewall surface of the display panel, and then, due to such flow, may adversely affect one or more color filters of the color filter layer. The static electricity may cause an undesired side effect wherein an overall displayed color of the display panel becomes too green overall.
Furthermore, when a simple light blocking member is formed in the peripheral region of the display panel, a light reflectance ratio of the same may be high so that a reflected light of the peripheral region interrupts an image produced by the display region.
Additionally, it is generally desirable to maximize the ratio of the display area (DA) of an LCD device versus its peripheral area (PA) and versus its substrate area so as to make maximum efficient use of the limited surface area provided by the substrates of the LCD device.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.